


One For All and All for None

by snails_n_brokenbones



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dark!Nico, Drug Dealing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past Character Death, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Superheroes, Trans Female Character, Trans!Annabeth, eventually, kind of??, kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones
Summary: It's been years since Sunshine and Darkedge roamed the streets, fighting crimes.Will now lives with his sister, trying to recover from what led to his early retirementNico lives alone, putting his plan into action. He wants revenge. He needs revenge.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Down in a dark alleyway, in the middle of the city, one boy -well, he was a man now- stood at the dead end, casually checking his watch. The engraved gold spelled out 'Nico Di Angelo', which had been a birthday present from his sister. He scored and stared down the alley, tensing his shoulders when he saw the figure approach. 

"I almost thought you were going to skip on me." Nico said with a sly smile. He picked up his satchel bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. 

The figure scowled. "Just give it to me kid." He said in a gruff voice, rather menacingly. He was your usual gangsta, if your usual gangsta was getting illegal injections from a 21 year old. 

Nico refrained from rolling his eyes and reached into his satchel bag. He rummage around a bit until he handed the figure a small plastic filled with three syringes. They seemingly glowed in the dark alleyway, though the figure looked unimpressed. 

"Are these really it?" The figure asked, fixing Nico with a sharp glare. 

"Yes. This is the real deal. Straight from the Academy and the Institution. These are what created the two greatest heroes of all time. 

Sunshine and Darkedge."

"Will! Which colour? Blue, or pink?" Clara asked with a giggle, holding both nail polish colours up for her Uncle to see. 

Will thought for a moment, before grinning at Clara. "Both." He replied decidedly. 

Clara frowned at his answer. "But you can't have both. One or the other. Blue or pink."

Jamie sighed and plucked the nail polish from their little sister's hands. "Clara-bear, he can have both. And he will have both." The grinned at Will and began painting his toes alternating colours, while Clara huffed and grabbed the neon yellow. 

Will smiled fondly at his three nieces and nibling, who were all engrossed in painting his nails. One kid at each limb, which left Louisa on the floor playing with her trains. To be fair, she was much to young to even think about trusting her with nail polish. She'd probably eat it. 

He's glad that he moved in with his sister and her partner. The house is only one story and the hallways are wide, perfectly fitting his wheelchair. The kids are just an added bonus. 

"Uncle Will, tell us another story. Please!" Matilda begged. She was Austin's daughter, as was Louisa, but it was a big family lunch. All the adults were busy drinking coffee and preparing lunch, but Will enjoyed seeing the kiddos. 

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Well, as you all know, there were two heroes. Sunshine and Darkedge. They were as close as could be. Best friends. Maybe even closer than best friends. They fought crime together. They protected innocent civilians together. They vowed to do whatever it took to do good. To be good." Will paused to stop his eyes from watering up. 

"There was this one time. This one villain who was threatening to override the city's security system. Of course, to do evil and cause mischief. So, Sunshine and Darkedge had to stop him. Both of them landed on top of the villain's headquarters, and just as they were about to go down, they saw-"

"Lunch is ready!" 

All the kids groaned, but packed away the nail polish and headed into the kitchen, Clara carrying Louisa. Jamie stalled behind, watching Will. 

"You need any help?" They asked. Will shook his head, shuffling to the edge of the sofa and transferring into his wheelchair. It had taken practice to actually do it with his prostetic arm. 

Just like it had taken practice to not say 'we' when telling the kids those stories. 

He missed the old life some days. The heists. The doing good. The old gang. The thrill of it all and knowing that you were truly doing something good. Darkedge. 

But the old life was gone. As was Sunshine and Darkedge. He was just Will now. 

Will who was slowly trying to piece his life back together. 

He took a deep breath and wheeled to his designated seat at the dining table. He was squished between Kayla and Clara. The rambunctious chatter was a well-welcomed distracting, and Will found himself joining in with the teasing and awwing when Louisa smacked Austin on the face with her baby spoon. It was happy. He was happy. 

"So," Olive, Austin's wife, began, "You said last time that you were trying to get a job? How's that going?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Great. I have a part-time job at the florists currently. It's going good. It's a nice place, and ran by nice people." The owner, Hazel, was very nice, even if she looked scarily familiar. Will laughed. "Maybe now I can pay back Kayla for letting me stay here." 

Kayla elbowed his arm, wincing slightly as she just hit metal. "You don't need to pay us back. We are more than happy to have you stay with us. You're family Will." She lovingly pinched his cheeks and he grinned. 

He had family. He was loved. He was fine. 

He just had to forget Darkedge. 

Nico couldn't sleep. 

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. In fact, most nights Nico had difficulty getting to sleep but tonight was worse than usual. Usually it was because his apartment smelled or his brain was buzzing from too much caffeine. But tonight was different. He'd broken the Code of Conduct. Well, he'd broke it ever since he went rouge but now it felt real. This was revenge. This was a well-formed plan, one that had just been put into action. He was prepared. He was ready. He had everything he needed. 

And he hated every single bit of bit. 

If Nico squinted, he could still see the smile. The sunshine hair. And the blood- so much blood. 

This was necessary. This was a strike back against the Academy and the Institution. For everything that Nico had lost because of them. Now he would see their blood spill and he would enjoy every second of it. 

He had everything. He was prepared. He was ready. 

He just needed to forget Sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

The car beeped as Sesame reversed. "Is this the right place Will?" They asked, looking at the small flower shop. It was crammed in between the Starbucks and the local gay bar. Interesting location, but Will wasn't complaining. He nodded and Sesame pulled into the disabled parking space. 

Will quickly undid his seatbelt and opened the door. Sesame brought his wheelchair around from the boot of the car. He transferred in, rather pleased that it went without a hitch. Again, practice made adequate performance. 

"You need any help getting in?" Sesame asked, examining the shop with their hands on their hips. 

Will rolled his eyes. "I've been here before. Multiple times. I'll be fine." Austin usually brought him here, but Matilda had some sorts of doctor's checkup and Kayla was working, so Sesame was the only one available. They were nice. 

He wheeled himself inside, immediately feeling at home amongst all the plants. Colours bounced out at him and it felt warm and homely. The plants were good listeners. 

"Will! There you are." Hazel bobbed up from behind the counter and beamed at him. "I was starting to worry. Anyway, it's a pretty quiet day today, but Frank is helping out back." She explained. Frank waved from the greenhouse, a few leaves tangled in his short hair. Hazel chuckled and waved back to Frank, not bothering to tell him about the leaves. He'd figure out later anyway. 

Will quickly got to work organising the displays of flowers out front. Hazel loved doing themed displays, so he made some small ghosts out of roses. They'd probably do something much bigger for the actual date, but it looked pretty good in his humble opinion. You couldn't go wrong with cute little ghosts. Ever. 

Hazel whistled from behind him. "Nice. You've got a knack for the displays, huh?" 

Will shrugged. "I enjoy doing it. It's relaxing. It almost reminds me of-" He was cut off by a customer slamming the door open. 

"I need poisonous flowers. Now." The guy had dark ruffled hair and sea green eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a skin-tight dark blue suit. That was one thing Will didn't miss about the Institution, the costumes. He'd gotten enough comments about his ass from thirteen year old fangirls. Far too many. 

Hazel looked to Will. "Your turn to deal with the customers. I'm on lunch break." She walked into the back, probably going to talk to Frank. Will sighed and pulled up behind the counter. 

"How can I help you-" His voice faltered as he realised who he was talking to. 

Riptide. Percy. Percy Jackson. The superhero infamous for controlling water. Will's old friend. Part of the old gang. A bad memory. 

Luckily, Percy didn't recognise him back, and just glanced around the shop. "Something poisonous. Dangerous. Do you have any poisonous flowers?" He questioned frantically. 

Will sighed. "We don't have any poisonous plants here. Now, are you looking for a seasonal bouquet or do you want to plant something?" Percy ignored this question and instead started rummaging around in the shelves with no regard for the delicate flower displays. He grinned when he found a large ceramic flower pot. 

"This can cause major damage. Thank you sir!" Percy yelled, running out of the store and into the city. 

"You have to pay!" Will shouted, but Percy was long gone and the shop was a mess. He slumped against the counter and rubber his temple, but perked up at another familiar face. 

Ben. Wise boy. Ben? 

"Ben?" Will mouthed, confused. 

"It's Annabeth. She/her. Why did you think-" Annabeth paused, eyes wide as she started at Will. Her mouth parted slightly. "Oh gods. Chiron told us that the accident was bad but- I never thought." she took a deep breath. "We have to catch up sometime, okay? But now I'm kinda of busy and I need a plant with lots of pollen."

Will nodded and got busy, his mind whirring. "You'll probably need a bouquet of daisies, sunflowers, goldenrod, and chamomile." He picked up a bunch of each flower, holding it out for Annabeth. "I'd usually do it up nice, but I doubt that you have the time for that." She chuckled at that and took the bouquet from him. 

Just as she was about to leave, she paused and stared Will in the eyes. "Will, its good to see you again. See you around. And good luck." 

Will started out in shock, wondering what had happened. He'd seen two of his oldest friends, even if only one them recognised him. Part of the old gang. They were still doing it. The whole superhero business. 

Hazel tapped his shoulder. "Will, you okay? Did something happen?" 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nothing. Just a few old school friends. Suprised me, that's all." Hazel looked unconvinced but went back to work, with a couple of leaves in her hair. 

Oh gods. 

Nico hadn't been planning on this. He'd been planning for this to go well. For the gods' sake, he'd helped create two of the strongest villian. They had multiple powers. They could read minds. They could lift just about anything. They could fly for fucks sake. 

And they got defeated by some pollen. 

Pollen. 

"How did they even know to use pollen?" Nico snapped, pacing around his small apartment. It wasn't much, but it would work until he got a proper lair. 

Toughdough (name chosen by himself. Nico would've gone for something much more threatening) crossed his arms over his chest. "It's that Wise Girl. She know everything. They stole from that little florist shop. The one by the gay bar? That one." 

Nico paused. That was Hazel's shop. Huh. So at least he knew how to stop them getting defeated again. Close down the florist shop. She'd get over it. It had only been her dream since she was what? Five years old? Dammit. This was harder than he expected. 

But he'd succeed. Because he had to if he wanted to put his last behind him. Put Sunshine behind him. Nico was moving forward. Onwards. 

Or so he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Will! Can you help me practice for my violin recital?" Clara asked Will, giving him large puppy eyes and pouting. 

He sighed, shrugging on his coat. "I can't today Clara-bear. I've got a date." All the kids went 'Ooh' and he groaned. "Not that kind of date. With an old school friend." 

Jaime chuckled and handed him a rainbow coloured scarf they'd knitted a couple years ago as a Christmas present. "Well, tell them we say hello." They made Will promise, grinning. Will promised to tell Annabeth hello from the little devils who were clinging to his wheelchair like it would physically hurt them to let go. 

Eventually the kids let go and Will left the house. He got on the bus, ignoring the accusatory stares and the pity that he could feel drenched around him. It was drowning him, the clueless kids who pointed at him and the parents who shushed them. Finally the bus got to his stop, which was right outside the cafe, and there was Annabeth. 

It was weird seeing her out of costume. Outside of the panic. Of course, the gang had hung out outside of the Institution-they had been close as siblings-but that was when Annabeth's hair was short and she presented more masculine. 

Annabeth grinned when she saw him. She waved. "Hey Will." They stalled there awkwardly before Annabeth chuckled. "Let's go inside. Grab a muffin or something." 

They took a table on the lower level, right by the window that have them a perfect view of the garden out the back. It was too cold now, but usually there were kids running around and climbing over the fallen trees. Will had played here ages ago, when he was just a little kid. 

"So, how has life been?" Annabeth asked, picking at her blueberry muffin. Every so often she'd twirl the ends of her ponytail. 

Will swallowed his bite of chocolate chip cookie. "Pretty good? I moved back in with Kayla and the kids. They've all been life savers. And, I guessed I've been adjusting since then." He told her. "You?"

Annabeth laughed. "Where do I begin? Busy. Very busy. I realised I'm trans a month or so before... Your accident, and I was going to tell you, and then it happened. Me and Percy got together. Turned out he'd liked me since we met at the Academy." She blushed. "I may or may not have felt the same way back then. Then we tried to sort around you and Darkedge's being gone. I don't blame you though. Him on the other hand. Let's just say that I'd like to get my revenge. We all would."

Will sighed. He'd spent many sleepless nights thinking about this. He did blame Darkedge. But he couldn't hate his old friend/lover. He still loved Darkedge. As much as it pained Will to admit. "Right, but what good would it do." 

"It was his fault. I'd like him to feel all the pain he caused you. All of us. He hurt all of us. You most of all." Annabeth pointed out. She always made good points. Always. "Have you tried out your powers since the accident?" She asked curiously. 

Will shook his head. "No. I mean, I doubt how effective it would be with only one arm." He lifted his prothstetic for her to see, swivelling the metal elbow joint. 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at it. "That's pretty fancy technology. Where did you get it?" 

"Do you remember the new recruit Technology had? Leo Valdez?" 

She gasped. "Tech boy? No way. He was so small. And young. He made it? " 

"He still is small. Crazy talented though. He offered this as a present for giving him marshmallows that one time. And for not being a complete assholes like some of the other heroes were." Leo was nice, and extremely generous and talented with mechanics. It was the truth. The prothstetic arm worked well, even if it wasn't quite as fluid as his real one. 

"Still can't belive that tech boy made that. Is he still around?" Annabeth asked. 

"Nah. Last I knew he was travelling around with his girlfriend. Haven't heard from his since." Will shrugged. "But seriously. It's great to see you Annabeth."

She smiled slightly back. "I've missed you. So has everyone else. How do you feel like a movie night? We have Saturday off because some of the new recruits are doing training. Like old times?" She suggested. 

Will grinned. "I'd love that." 

Like old times. 

Nico blew on his coffee, waiting for Hazel. He'd originally been sitting on the lower level by the window-which looked out onto the garden-but he'd been asked to move. Apparently that was the only spot on the lower level that was free, and a wheelchair user had just entered. So Nico was now squashed in the corner on the higher level, waiting for Hazel, and for his coffee to cool down. 

When Hazel finally arrived, she looked very flustered. "Sorry. I had to finish up at the shop and I went over time." Nico wanted to point out that she never worked on Friday. 

He used to like Fridays. The gang would head to the treehouse, because that was when the newest Academy recruits got their powers injected. The injections were painful, so very painful. Nico's arms still stung some days as a side effect. 

"It's fine. I got you a hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream." He pushed the drink towards her and sipped on his own coffee, which had finally cooled down enough. "So, how's Frank?"

"He's good. Really good. He's been helping out at the shop more and more recently. I appreciate the help." She blushed slightly and sipped on her hot chocolate again. 

Nico grinned. "You're so in love. It's sweet. Anyway, five questions." This was a usual activity for them. Nico got answers he needed and Hazel got to think they were bonding as siblings. Win-win. "Underground or in a treehouse?" 

"Treehouse all the way. They're like, ten times cooler. And you can have cooler stuff in them. Like a swing or a ladder." 

That gives Nico an idea. The old gang used to hang out at the treehouse. They'd probably abandonded it. Bad memories and all. So he could use it as a base. Like Hazel said, it was cooler. 

"Fair enough." Nico replied casually. "Second, why don't you close down the shop?" 

Hazel nearly spits out her drink. "What? Close down the shop?" 

Nico shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, the crime rates are rising like crazy. Not to mention that it basically got trashed last week. What if something happens and people get hurt?"

"I'd be hurting them anyways if I closed it. A few of them are relying on my payment for make a living wage. The shop means everything to me. Closing it, I'd have to let go of great people. You do know that I rely on the shop to feed myself. So, no, I won't be closing the shop."

Oh. 

Hazel looked like she's about to say more, but she was cut off by a loud buzzing from her watch. She inhaled sharply and let out a small cry of pain. "Sorry Nico. I've really got to go. We can finish the question later." 

Nico waved her off, finishing off his coffee. Hazel dashed off and he sits there. 

Alone, a plan formulating in his mind. 

What could go wrong?


End file.
